


Last First

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [50]
Category: Ghost! | Eerie Queerie!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, M/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Things had been calm on the ghost front, and so Mitsou decided it was time things got lively on the living front.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Hasunuma/Shiozu Mitsuo
Series: Fandom Challenge [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184





	Last First

“Hasunuma?" Mitsou asked, looking up at the him from where he lay on the couch in their apartment.

"Yeah? Is something the matter?" answered the taller male. They were both going on twenty now, so to call them boys would be inappropriate, but they weren't quite men yet either. Just that in-between that was nineteen.

"You hadn't noticed? There have been no ghosts for almost a year," Mitsou pointed out, smiling brightly.

"Well, I kind of can't, I usually just go by how you're doing," Hasunuma pointed out, smiling happily as he sat down by Mitsou's feet.

"I want to celebrate," Mitsou stated eagerly.

"Oh? And what sort of celebration did you have in mind?" Anything for Mitsou, in Hasunuma's mind, anything but letting him go.

Mitsou sat up and edged closer to his first friend, who gave him his first kiss, and who he had actually met because of his first ghost. Hasunuma had been many of Mitsou's firsts, but there was one more first he really wanted to share with him.

"I think," Mitsou said, shyly, and with the smallest of teasing smiles, "that I'm ready for that last 'first' that Ichi was always so worried about you getting when we were in high school." It had taken him a while to figure out what they were always going on about, but when he had -!

Hasunuma startled, blinked, and then pulled Mitsou the rest of the way to him with a contented sigh.

"I'll have to go out to the chemist then," Hasanuma pointed out quietly, enjoying the moment and not wanting to be parted from his fair-haired treasure.

Mitsou nodded and pulled himself away. "I'll make the room nice, while you're out," he said, stealing a very quick kiss before he stood up properly. "You'd better go quickly, the chemist will close in an hour."

Half an hour later, Hasunuma walked back in through the door, a plastic bag with the chemist's logo printed on it hanging from his hand.

Mitsou was waiting for him at the door to their room. They had been living together – and sharing a bed – for a year now, but tonight was going to be a real first for both of them.

"Lube and condoms acquired?" Mitsou asked, blushing heavily at his own words.

Hasunuma nodded, smiling at how cute his boyfriend was.

"And you promise to be gentle with me?" Mitsou checked, starting to smile himself.

"Have I ever been anything else?"

Mitsou smiled broadly at that. "No, you've always been good to me."

"It's because I love you Mitsou."

"I love you too Hasunuma. Now get in here!"

The two laughed lightly, and then the only sounds for the rest of the night were pants, gasps, moans, and the occasional pleasured scream, with some desperate begging mixed in through all of it.


End file.
